Hemi Sergius
Hemi Sergius was the 18 year old District 6 female in the 43rd Hunger Games. Hemi was a psychiatric nurse, a position she felt honored to hold. She placed 10th. Games Description Arena: Candyland Hemi went into the Reaping feeling obligated to volunteer for her niece, 12 year old Treyna, in order to restore the relationship with her sister, Belle, that Hemi ruined. The stress of her perceived responsibility, combined with her preexisting agoraphobia, led to a panic attack during the Reaping before she was even called. Hemi was Reaped into the Games along with her patient, recovering addict Volvo Courvaile. She never questioned her decision to ally with Volvo. When in the pre-Games, Hemi decided to leave her morphling addicted mentors alone. They had enough to deal with, and she didn't want to contribute to their stress by giving them another tribute to mourn. Hemi wasn't surprised to find herself dressed as an ambulance nurse. Considering her background, it made sense to her. When training, Hemi discovered she was a better killer than healer, since she never learned how to tackle physical wounds. As well as Volvo Courvaile, Hemi allied with Tullia Haven. She received a 6 in training. In the Bloodbath Hemi used a spear to kill Splinter Ironwood, who she believed to be attacking Volvo. During the Games, Hemi and her allies spent most of their time hiding in a peanut brittle house because of her likelihood of experiencing a panic attack. During the Games, they received a vial of morphling, which Hemi tried to pass as something else. Volvo knew what it was, and they ultimately decided to keep it in case in proved useful. Ultimately, Hemi died when she chose to move into the path of a spear intended for Volvo. She chose to sacrifice her life to save her patient from Ember Steiner. Hemi was ultimately avenged by Volvo. Personality Soft spoken and observant, Hemi was an intelligent and mature girl who never failed to think over her actions before completing them. Hemi was naturally reserved and cautious, suspicious of the flamboyant or bombastic and avoiding risks. Although very introverted, Hemi’s greatest strength was in her social interactions. She was a listener who was talented at reading body language and convincing others to open up about themselves to her. Hemi was a genial girl who had a calmer approach when interacting with other people that gives her an appearance of being trustworthy, which she was. To the right is Hemi's token, a toy train engine belonging to her niece Genie. Background Although the outsider would consider Hemi to be very put together, she had a lot of trouble dealing with the baggage and lack of self identity stemming from her childhood. She suffered from severe anxiety, including agoraphobia, especially in social situations when she was unfamiliar with the people she is around. She had panic attacks every once in awhile, and they seemed to occur when she was in a crowd or stressed. Hemi had a tendency to be a bit narcissistic. Her narcissism lent a quality of self righteousness in her, something she used to cover up her own self loathing and guilt about her parents’ preference of herself over her sister that ruined Belle's life. Hemi compensated with trying to help others and even becoming a psychiatric nurse, but she believed that no matter how much she tried to be good, she would never make up for the foul treatment of her sister. In the end, she realized she was worthy after choosing to die to save Volvo.